


Coffee?

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Tumblr love stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: I made a ficlet about Tumblr love stories that I have found. First one has a pole.





	

Dean was on his way to the dinner in town to meet Sam. It was the college town but he didn’t really care beyond the fact that it would have college girls that might want a little fun. He smirked at the thought as he scanned the street. It was busy but one man stood out. The man didn’t seem like much, a little shorter than him, dark hair and wearing a trench coat. He was grumbling over the phone at someone, but Dean was more interested in the bright blue eyes, especially when they flashed with anger. 

“Gabriel, please just stop causing so much mayhem. You and Lu both” The man chastised into the phone. The reply was lost when the man ran into a pole. Dean burst out in laughter as the man held his head with obvious shock. Dean wasn’t watching where he was going and slammed into the same pole. He fell back, clutching his nose and blinking away the pain from his eyes. Dean saw the other man was blushing as they stared at each other in shock. But after a second the man snickered, his shoulders slowly started to shake in repressed laughter. 

“What happened?” A voice shouted through the phone but they didn’t pay any attention. Dean and the man were laughing too hard to answer anyway. Dean tried not to take much notice how that man smiled and how the sound of is laughter made him want to keep him laughing. After a while though they managed to stop and the man picked up the abandoned phone. 

“Sorry, Bye” He hung up before anything could be said from the other end. Dean smiled at him and felt his stomach flutter. 

“So, I’m Dean” He shuffled for a second before sticking out a hand to shake. 

“Castiel” The man shock his hand with a slight smile and Dean returned the smile full blast. 

“Sorry about laughting at you” Dean muttered, “But ….” He snatched the phone away. He quickly punched his number in and tossed it back. “Call me sometime” He practically shouted and ran. He reached the corner and caught a glance of Castiel laughing before he turned the corner. He ran the rest of the way to the little dinner and trotted to the table that his little brother was sitting at. 

“What took so long?” San asked without looking up from his book. Dean opened his mouth to answer when his phone rang. He jumped to pull it out as the people in the dinner grumbled at him for interrupting their breakfast. 

“Hello?” He didn’t recognize the number. 

“Hello Dean” Castiels deep voice echoed on the other side. “Wanna get coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
